Hereto, 2-(2,6-difluorophenyl)-4-[4-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-2-ethoxyphenyl]-4,5-dihydrooxazole has been known as compound having miticidal activity and agrochemical compositions comprising the same as active ingredient have been put into practical use (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,855).
However, the agrochemical compositions comprising the compound as active ingredient do not necessarily exert sufficient efficacy and therefore there has been a desirous of new agrochemical compositions comprising the compound.